El vuelo del colibrí
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: ¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos del amor? Hitoshi/Kai
**¡Ya extrañaba esto y lxs extrañaba a ustedes!** Hay que aprovechar la etapas en las que hay inspiración, tiempo y ríos de palabras para desarrollar la idea.

Más de un año sin escribir un fic ¡válgame! Lo bueno es que aquí seguimos y que hay salud.

Gracias a **Kiray Himawari** por ser mi editora. Darling, eres la mejor.

 **Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece. Équis.

 **No vuelvo a poner advertencias por contenido yaoi, la homosexualidad no es mala.**

* * *

 **El vuelo del colibrí**

 **Capítulo I**

No será la última vez -espero- que disfrute de la vista desde este departamento. Mentira, no es la vista, esa se puede conseguir relativamente fácil, sino el panorama desde esta ventana de este departamento al que llegué, más bien, corrigiendo de nuevo, con quien llegué a vivir con ilusiones inesperadas.

Los relámpagos iluminan la noche y dejan ver la enormidad de las nubes de tormenta. Se dirigen hacia acá, aún permanecen lejanas. Por el viento sé que no tardarán en posarse sobre nosotros.

Desde muy joven me jacté de luchar para obtener la libertad, como si estuviera de manera permanente con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida y dispuesto a no soltarla jamás. Pero ¿de qué hablaba cuando hablaba de libertad? No lo sé. Desde hace casi 3 años me ha llegado constantemente de manera sorpresiva, me confronta y no sé qué hacer con ella.

Aunque la médula de toda esta situación sea la libertad, no quiero divagar tanto, ¿ayuda si digo que toda esta confusión es respecto al amor? Tampoco. Puedo hacerme todo un soliloquio metafísico sobre lo que es el amor y aun así es como si le quitara las capas a una cebolla: al final no hay nada. O lo hay, pero no hay palabras. No lo sé.

Como sea, el hecho concreto es el llegar a la casa y no lograr concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en la decisión de irme de aquí. Deseo irme, vivir en mi propio lugar y él también -como de costumbre- añora su espacio vital. Acordamos que la relación seguiría, incluso me apoya para conseguir el lugar indicado, empacar mis cosas y hasta se ofreció para decorar el espacio al que me mudaré. Es decir, todo parece estar tranquilo y supongo que cualquier psicólogo diría que negociamos como una pareja sana, y aun así las preguntas martillan mi cabeza: ¿hicimos algo mal?, ¿no somos los indicados para estos proyectos de pareja?, ¿se trata de una señal de que mi relación con Kai está por terminar?

Sí, Kai Hiwatari. Aún sonrió al recordar las condiciones en las que nos conocimos y en lo que terminamos.

Ahora logro escuchar el ruido de los truenos, uno tras otro, poderosos. Siento un poco de escalofríos.

Por supuesto que antes de conocernos en persona ya sabíamos de nuestra existencia. Siempre reconocí sus capacidades como beyluchador y desde que lo seguía en televisión era consciente de sus debilidades y fortalezas. Al convertirme por algunas semanas en su entrenador, antes de que abandonara el equipo de Takao, algo hacía o decía que me causaba animadversión, ¿qué era? No sé, no reparaba mucho en ello, no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría. Solo estoy seguro que me provocaba ser particularmente severo con él, tenía un gran impulso por acabar con aquello que detestaba en su actuar, incluso sin tener claro que era.

De por sí el hombre es difícil de tratar, por lo que al notar mi reticencia por supuesto que su hostilidad y desconfianza crecieron, igual que a mí, hasta crecer casi de manera descomunal cuando fuimos integrantes de BEGA.

En este periodo fue cuando creí tener la respuesta a mi actitud severa con él: lo veía temeroso, confundido e inseguro de sí mismo, y yo detestaba a ese tipo de personas. Incluso consideraba que alguien así no era digno de un gran entrenador como yo, por eso hasta me encargué de excluirlo de equipo, de alentar a Brooklyn para que terminara con él y por fin deshacerme de alguien a quien consideraba débil. No servía.

Pero ¿por qué no sentí por Brooklyn el mismo rechazo ni cuando su angustia y desesperación eran peores que los de Kai? Eran ambos tan inútiles para BEGA y remunerables como pacientes de un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Simple: Brooklyn era un reto personal y me reconocía como su mentor, Kai jamás me reconoció como su superior y no encarnaba un reto, sino mis más profundos miedos.

Las personas que nos rodean aún aseguran que Kai no muestra nada de sí mismo, pero nadie en ese momento se mostró tan auténticamente expuesto como él, incluso ante el público y los medios. Indudablemente quedó en calidad de héroe al derrotar a Brooklyn. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con que recobró la dignidad y su imagen de hombre estoico ante su triunfo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, ¿hay alguien más valiente que aquél que no teme mostrarse vulnerable?

Con esa pregunta yo mismo sentí que estaba a punto de caer en una crisis… mentira, caí en crisis. Pero no podía admitir que yo, Hiroshi Kinomiya, el gran entrenador, el hombre siempre ecuánime, siempre fuerte, siempre protector y estricto, estaba a punto de desmoronarme… y Kai sí, él simplemente se rindió ante el miedo, a la oscuridad, al vacío.

¿Cómo podría perder yo mi reputación de esa manera? Me repugnaba la idea de la debilidad, me repugnaba verme destrozado… pero ya lo estaba. Por eso detestaba a Kai.

Me tomó 3 meses, varias noches de ansiedad extrema y una docena de sesiones terapéuticas para asimilar la sola idea de que yo mismo deseaba dejarme caer como Kai lo hizo. Claro, el proceso de rendirme y aceptarme vulnerable aún no termina, me sigue asustando la idea de que me perciban débil, pero ya no tengo a un capataz detrás mío que me obligaba a no agachar la cabeza ni para mirar por dónde piso.

Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de confesárselo a Kai y eso cambió el rumbo de todo.

La entera quietud de la calle la interrumpe un vecino de la casa de enfrente que llega en su auto. Aún no llueve y desde el coche a su casa corre como si ya tuviera el agua sobre de él.

Una noche, en casa de mi abuelo, me topé con Kai en el jardín. No era raro que no me saludara, no se despidiera o evitara estar a solas conmigo, así que tenía que ser rápido y breve.

-Kai, espera. Hay algo que quiero decirte y no tienes que responderme, no es obligación.

-Qué bueno que entiendas que no tengo ninguna obligación contigo.

-Pero es brev…

-No me interesa.- tranquilamente, como siempre, comenzó a caminar para alejarse.

-Yo… sentí miedo de ti, Kai.

Se detuvo un breve instante y vi un ligero impulso en su cuerpo para voltear hacia mí que controló instantáneamente. Continuó caminando y, aunque no quedaba más que su ausencia, no dejé de mirar la dirección en al que se fue.

No quedé contento… corrijo, no podía estar contento de ninguna manera con la situación, pero al menos sí tranquilo, así que creí que con eso calmaría mi ansiedad nocturna, pero no me dejó tranquilo ni esa noche. Traté de rendirme por dos semanas, finalmente ¿qué beneficio o perjuicio podría obtener Kai de ello? Era enteramente mi problema.

No puedo decir que fue una casualidad de este misterioso universo encontrarlo dos semanas después solo en uno de los miradores de la ciudad, yo mismo los frecuento sobre todo en las horas en las que puedo asegurar la soledad, pero fue conveniente no estarlo del todo.

No me saludó -como siempre-, pero tampoco se inmutó con mi presencia. Supuse que era cuestión de tiempo para que se retirara, al menos yo no pensaba hacerlo. Tampoco ocurrió.

-Kai, como te estaba diciendo… tuve miedo de ti – dije sin más y él permaneció igual, así que proseguí - Creí que te detestaba, pero lo cierto es que… - suspiré. No miento, comencé a temblar y a sentirme verdaderamente expuesto, como si estuviera en esos callejones de la ciudad donde todo mundo sabe que en cualquier momento saldrá un sujeto con un arma – lo cierto es que vi en ti lo que no me atrevía a aceptar en mí: el propio miedo a mi debilidad.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme de nuevo que soy débil? –

-No, no te estoy siguiendo y no quiero decirte débil en ese sentido - me miró de reojo, sus ojos eran como cuchillos - tampoco en otro… bueno… sí, pero no es malo… - ¡carajo! me sentí tan estúpido. Paré por un momento, tomé aire y decidí decir todo tal cual lo pensaba, sin maquillar nada - Solo estoy reconociendo en este momento que soy débil y que no me diste otra opción más que enfrentarme a eso por la simple razón por la que eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

No esperaba que me respondiera, es cierto. En ese momento estaba seguro que eso lo hacía más por mí que por él, aunque tampoco logré reconocer que era mi manera de disculparme… vaya, es difícil quebrar el orgullo de una vez por todas, pero ya había dado un paso importante.

Asumí que Kai podría burlarse descaradamente, era su oportunidad perfecta para humillarme y ya no temía por eso, estaba tan cansado de sostener una reputación que no me importaba que se autoproclamara como vencedor de nuestra guerra fría. Pero no lo hizo.

Llega la lluvia. Las gotas resbalan del cristal y pierdo un poco de visibilidad, pero el agua me reconforta. Los relámpagos siguen intensos y constantes. La tormenta no es tan fuerte como parecía.

No dejaban de sorprenderme todas esas sutilezas que dejaba ver de sí mismo; digo sutilezas porque definitivamente el hombre huraño, severo e introvertido no desapareció, ni desaparecerá, pero mostraba peculiares y poco convencionales maneras de agradecer y ser solidario, de ser más receptivo en general con Takao, Max, Rei, su equipo ruso y los demás chicos, incluso conmigo.

A partir de esa plática al menos no evitaba mi presencia cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos de la BBA o en el jardín del abuelo. Después esos silencios dejaron de ser incómodos para convertirse también en pláticas sobre nuestra visión sobre el rumbo del Beyblade y discusiones sobre propuestas que posteriormente le presentaríamos al señor Dickenson.

Estar de acuerdo sobre la estupidez, imprudencia y genialidad de mi hermano abrió la pauta para compartir la primera sonrisa de burla y gesto de complicidad. Recuerdo esa primera carcajada ahogada compartida y quiero llorar.

Cierta noche que mi hermano, Max y Daichi estaban particularmente infantiles, le propuse a Kai salir a caminar o tomar algo. Creí que me diría que no, pero aceptó. Caminamos sin acordar el rumbo y llegamos a un mirador. Nunca creí valorar el silencio compartido, el no sentir la presión de interrumpirlo por temor a que pensaran que soy desconsiderado, frío e indiferente. Estábamos en silencio porque disfrutábamos el silencio.

Muchos de nuestros intereses distaban del gusto de los la mayoría. Takao me mandaba al carajo cuando lo invitaba a alguna obra de teatro y Kai, como de costumbre, nunca les preguntó si alguien quería acompañarlo a la exposición temporal de Remedios Varo. Pero ahí estaba yo, a su lado, contemplando Los Amantes, porque me preguntó si quería admirarla con él.

Y así, mientras Kai me platicaba con una tranquila elocuencia sobre la influencia de Gurddieff en Varo, me percato que el placer contemplativo del momento no lo obtuve solo por la magnífica exposición, no. Kai se convirtió en una obra llena de símbolos que no solo despertó mi curiosidad por descubrirlos, sino la necesidad estética de contemplarlos.

Desde la ventana veo la puerta del estudio que se refleja por la luz que Kai enciende. Lo veo pasar, escucho que entra a su habitación, en poco tiempo lo veo de nuevo y apaga la luz. No volteo en ningún momento.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que deseaba tener un contacto físico más cercano con Kai. En algún punto, en medio de estas pláticas y actividades que comenzamos a compartir, deseé abrazarlo o besarlo, pero me detenía el saber que hacerlo podría alejarlo. Solo estaba seguro que mi presencia ya no le incomodaba porque también él tenía iniciativa para vernos, pero no podía asegurar que fueran señales de que él también deseara lo mismo y, antes de intentar abrazarlo o besarlo, decidí ser honesto, aunque eso me costara no verlo o su puño en mi rostro, tal vez ambas.

-No sé qué consecuencias tendrá si te digo que me gustas.

En esa ocasión habíamos terminado de cenar después de una obra de teatro. Decidí dejar la información al último para no hacer de la ocasión algo incómodo.

Pude ver la sorpresa y algo de tensión detrás del esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Supongo que fue una reacción normal, finalmente lo solté sin avisar que diría información importante.

El silencio que prosiguió sí que fue incómodo, pero al menos no se puso de pie para marcharse sin explicaciones y mi rostro estaba a salvo.

Sé que lo mejor es ser paciente y no esperar nada, pero ese conocimiento no impedía que mis manos sudaran terriblemente.

-Qué manera tan torpe de decir algo así, Hitoshi – me toqué la frente con una mano y cerré los ojos, un gesto de pura vergüenza – Pero al menos tienes iniciativa, a mí no se me ocurre una mejor manera para decirte que también. - Volví a abrirlos desconcertado-

-También ¿qué? ¿Qué no sabes qué va a pasar o qué también te gusto?

Sonríe burlesco y niega con la cabeza quién sabe qué cosa.

-Somos ridículos.

Con esas respuestas no sé me ocurrió cómo aclarar la situación y él prosiguió con su sonrisa cuando el mesero se acercó con la terminal bancaria para pagar la cuenta.

Saliendo del restaurante dijo que caminaría al mirador y preguntó si quería acompañarlo. Accedí, por supuesto. Cuando se te presenta un Kai accesible y que no huye de una situación de esa naturaleza lo mejor es aprovechar.

El viento empuja los árboles y temo por las plantas del balcón. Los relámpagos no cesan. La tormenta parece contenerse.

Quería continuar la plática pero no sabía cómo. Es decir, seguíamos caminando juntos… pero se burló porque nos dijo ridículos, o sea, a ambos… pero no tenía su mano en mi mejilla, ¡no entendía! así que no podía seguir la burla porque se trataba de algo serio, pero si seguía siendo serio tal vez volvería a burlarse y tampoco quería eso. La caminata se me fue en encontrar la mejor manera para no sentirme tan ridículo.

-¿Qué sigue entonces? – se recarga Kai de espaldas al barandal del mirador - ¿besos? ¿abrazos? ¿ambos? ¿sexo en la primera cita?

-No hay necesidad de burlarse, Kai – ya era suficiente, pasé de la vergüenza al enojo por su burla, finalmente podía decirme "no" sin necesidad de humillarme.

-No me estoy burlando. Te pregunto porque no sé qué sigue después de una confesión, sobre todo porque la opción de la mayoría me parece detestablemente cursi.

Me costaron otros segundos de silencio para comprender que me estaba diciendo que yo también le gustaba del modo más complicado posible que pudo haber encontrado. ¿No pudo haberme dicho "también me gustas" para terminar pronto?

-Bueno, yo sí quiero besarte, aunque sea ridículo – las ganas de hacerlo me acercaron a él, pero me detuve - Kai, siento que contigo debo aclarar que no deseo imponer mi voluntad sobre la tuya.

-Perfecto, es un buen inicio para que idealmente puedas hacerlo con… ¿todos? - Levantó una ceja.

Me reí, no entendí en el momento exactamente qué quiso decir con eso -o hice que no entendí-, pero la risa fue por mí, por sus modos complicados, poco románticos y por la situación. Tiempo después comprendí - con sus explicaciones apoyadas por mi hermano- que él tenía razón: tenía la costumbre de creer que lo que a mí me apetecía le iba bien a todos y podía forzar la situación a mi conveniencia sin preguntar. Él fue de las primeras personas que me confrontó con honestidad esa mala costumbre. ¡Alabado sea quién sabe quién que no lo hice esa noche! Kai me confesó meses posteriores que me habría rechazado rotundamente de haberlo besado sin su consentimiento.

Finalmente dejamos las complicaciones y nos besamos. Creo que no fue nuestro mejor beso, no me adapté muy bien a su modo y creo que él tampoco al mío, pero abrió también otras tantas barreras y solo por eso fue hermoso. Después encontramos muchas otras formas deliciosas de hacerlo.

-Buenas noches

Dijo Kai y me estremezco, no lo escuché acercarse. Esta vez sí volteo y le respondo igual. Él no pasa de la puerta e inmediatamente se va a su habitación. Hace tiempo que dejamos el beso diario de buenas noches. Kai fue el primero que lo propuso, me sentí mal, no deseado ni considerado, hasta que lo comprendí cuando no me apeteció besarlo una noche que llegué harto del trabajo con la firme de idea de llegar a la cama y olvidarme de todo. Lo amé más por saber que no existía tal obligación.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente la tormenta se precipita con fuerza imponente.

Si sigo parado aquí, en esta ventana de este departamento que he compartido con la persona que amo, no acabaré de empacar los libros y después la mudanza se tornaría más pesada.

La tormenta se precipita.

Lloro un poco.

La tormenta se tranquiliza.

Me seco las lágrimas, dejo los libros y creo que iré a buscar en la habitación de Kai la vieja costumbre de las buenas noches.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¿Sí les dije que me gustaban las cosas del amor y las crisis existenciales? pues me encantan, aunque duelen... mucho. Lo bueno es que en otras ocasiones se gozan. Particularmente yo prefiero estar tranquila.

¿Vieron que actualicé mi perfil? bueno, si es que recuerdan cómo era antes o tal vez son nuevos por aquí. Lo comparé de cuando era adolescente a este momento y se nota que soy una adulta trabajadora, ya no tiene tanto adorno, además es más concreto. Por cierto, eso me recuerda que ¡hace 10 años que comencé por estos lares! imagínense, cuando creía en la monogamia.

Lxs amo, gracias por leerme y espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.


End file.
